Cooties
by Nandemoii
Summary: [OneShot]Miriallia remembers how she first really met Kira. [Slight KiraMiriallia]


Disclaimer: If I owned it, the plot would jump around a _lot_, and there would be so many AU versions of it with so many alternate pairings it would be impossible to follow.

* * *

Three coordinator males and one natural female sat silently in the lounge on the Archangel. They had been discussing every topic that came to mind, but eventually ran out of things to discuss and the lounge had fallen into an awkward silence. 

"I know what we need!" Dearka had finally stated, sounding like he had just saved the world. Kira Athrun and Miriallia looked at him expectantly. "We need a good game." They hadn't been expecting that.

"What kind of game?" Kira prodded, wanting more detail.

"The kind that's no fun if you know about it in advance." The blonde coordinator answered smugly. "Whadda ya say? Whose in?" The other three occupants of the room looked at each other before turning back to Dearka.

"I'm not doing anything unless I know what it is." Miriallia stated.

Dearka sighed. Girls were no fun, but the more players, the more amusing the game would be. After waiting a few minutes to see if she would change her mind, he finally spoke. "Fine. It's called 'Remember When." He paused to look at everybody, hoping they would recognize it. When they stared expectantly at him he sighed and continued. "We all agree on an emotion of some sort, and each person tells a personal story that has to do with that emotion. If you cannot think of one, or if you don't want to share one, you don't have to, although it gives everybody else teasing rights." He explained, looking around to make sure everybody understood. "Since I thought of the game, I'll pick the first emotion." Putting on a fake thoughtful expression, Dearka quickly decided what he would pick. It was his favorite one. "Let's start with… Embarrassment." He grinned as he saw the way the others immediately started searching for stories to tell.

Miriallia sifted through all the embarrassing stories that she could think of. She would have to settle on one, and if she didn't want to seem like somebody who'd never been truly embarrassed, it would have to be a good one. A memory immediately flew to the front of her mind. She had been twelve, and Kira had just transferred to her school.

.:Flashback:.

It was recess time, and the playground was swarmed with children. Miriallia Haww was standing by herself, looking for somebody to play with.

"Miriallia!" A young Tolle called. "Do you want to play Truth or Dare with us?" Before she could answer, Sai and Kuzzey came up behind him.

"Aw, Tolle, girls are no fun to play with. They always pick truth and the dares they come up are stupid!" Now, Miriallia had never been one to be outdone or spoken down to by a boy, and rushed to defend herself.

"Sai Argyle! I'll have you know I am extremely good at making dares, and I almost always pick dare." Sai nodded skeptically. "Fin then, if you don't believe me I'll prove it to you. You can dare me to do _anything_, and if I don't do it then I won't play with you, but if I do it I can."

Sai would never pass up an opportunity such as this. The dare would have to be good, something crazy, something nobody would dare to do. He scanned the park hoping to see something inspiring. His eyes searched and searched until they snagged on something. It was perfect. He grinned evilly. "Miriallia Haww, I dare you to… Kiss Kira Yamato. On. The. Lips." He smirked, punctuating the last few words for effect. She would never agree to anything like that.

Sai was crazy. It was the only explanation. But she couldn't say no without being laughed at, and she reeeeeaaally wanted to play. Taking a deep breath, she locked her gaze onto the brunette standing alone, leaning against one of the walls of the school. This was it, she would be giving up her first kiss to the New Kid, somebody she didn't even know. Clenching her hands into fists, she marched over to the shaded area he was standing in. Looking him in the eyes, she took another deep breath before she started her explanation. "You need to know two things before I do anything. First," She told him, holding up one finger, "I am being dared to do this, and second," She held up two fingers, "if I get cooties it is entirely your fault." She poked him once in the chest for effect before grabbing his cheeks and pressing her lips to his.

.:End Flashback:.

A blush crept its way up Miriallia's neck. There was no _way_ she would be telling anybody that story. "It's only proper to let the ladies go first, so, what do you say? What's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?" Dearka inquired. She blushed a darker red. "That bad huh?" She nodded slightly, wishing she had a pillow or anything to cover her face with."DoesMiss Haww have a dirty little secret?" She blushed even more."So, are we going to hear it or not?" She shook her head no. Dearka sighed. "Do we get a hint?" She shook her head no again. "You have to tell us _something_." He insisted. "Does Yamato know?" Miriallia hadn't thought it possible for her to turn any redder than she had been, but she was pretty sure she had. She forced out a slight nod before turning away in hopes of hiding her face.

As soon as she had told them that he knew what it was, Kira was sure. He redirected all his energy from thinking up a story to fighting to keep his blush down.

The quartet had played for a while, sharing stories with one another, competing to see who had the best, until they finally agreed to call it a night. They had all exited, Athrun and Dearka going one way while Miriallia and Kira went the other. The latter two drifted down the hall in relative silence until Miriallia cautiously broke it. "You know, I don't think I ever did get cooties." She told him before turning into her quarters, leaving a stunned Kira behind her.

* * *

A/N: How was it? I thought of it at like midnight last night, and I could not sleep until I wrote it down, so I grabbed a pen and a notebook and scribbled for about a half an hour, making a few changes here and there, until I felt it was complete enough, and then I went right to sleep. 


End file.
